


Peachy-keen

by moehak



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Silly, hak is being a little petty, happy end, sangyeon keeps apologizing, small "argument"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moehak/pseuds/moehak
Summary: The one time Sangyeon didn't keep his promise, Haknyeon was utterly disappointed.





	Peachy-keen

**Author's Note:**

> so i sent this long list of quote prompts to my friend so i could write a fic and she chose these three:
> 
> \- "Don't make me laugh, I'm trying to be mad at you."  
> \- "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"  
> \- "Is it a bad time to say that I really want to kiss you right now?"
> 
> so here it is! it's not that good and kinda short sorry abt that :c

Haknyeon pouted with his arms crossed. He refused to look at Sangyeon. "Haknyeon, I'm sorry," Sangyeon sighed as he took a seat next to the younger. The Jeju boy only moved away from his lover. He couldn't believe his boyfriend didn't bring him any food. The younger boy had not eaten yet since he believed that his reliable hyung would bring back food for him. He honestly felt betrayed and disappointed.

"Haknyeon ah~ hyung is sorry.." Sangyeon tried to sweet talk him. The older man began to try and act cute. Haknyeon only stared at him with a blank face. Sangyeon sat closer; trying to give him a hug. He nuzzled his chin on the younger's shoulder. "I'm sorry, you know Jaehyun, he starts drinking and then things end up a mess." Sangyeon excused himself.

Haknyeon didn't budge. He sat still with his arms still crossed. Sangyeon soon sank to the ground. He was practically bowing to Haknyeon. "Please forgive me." He begged as he looked up at the younger.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm trying to be mad at you," Haknyeon said trying to contain his laughter. He got up and went into their shared room with Sangyeon following closely. He looked over at their bed with a small smirk forming on his face. "As punishment, I hereby banish you from the bed," Haknyeon commanded, satisfyingly putting his hands on his hips.

"You can't banish me! This is my bed too!" Sangyeon protested while pointing at the bed. Haknyeon only shrugged as he jumped onto the bed. Sangyeon sighed heavily.

"You should have brought me food like you promised." the younger man stuck his tongue out. Sangyeon began changing out his clothes and into his pajamas. Haknyeon was snuggled up in their blankets while glaring at Sangyeon. The older man thought about sleeping on the couch but then dismissed it. There was no way he was sleeping on the couch. Sangyeon got into bed with his boyfriend; as he pulled the blanket toward him Haknyeon gave him a look. "What are you doing?! You're banished!" Haknyeon huffed as he attempted to push Sangyeon off the bed with his feet.

"I'm going to sleep!"

"Sleep on the couch!"

"You can't make me! I'm the hyung!"

In defeat, the Jeju boy hogged the entire blanket. Sangyeon frowned as he shivered a little from the air-conditioned air. He moved closer to Haknyeon, who's brown locks were split over the pillow. Haknyeon's back was turned towards him. Sangyeon pressed his lips together as he attempted to spoon the younger.

In part, it was quite funny. Sangyeon never expected the younger to get so upset over food. He made a mental note of this. He moved his arm to hug the younger but Haknyeon was wrapped like a burrito in their blanket. "Is it a bad time to say that I really wanna kiss you right now?" Sangyeon whispered.

"Yes, now goodnight," Haknyeon whispered back. Sangyeon only leaned over to kiss the younger man's soft cheeks. The brunet soon turned to face Sangyeon. He tossed over the blanket to the older man. Gladly, Sangyeon got under the blanket. He held Haknyeon close to him and kissed the younger's cheeks again.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again. The brunet shook his head as he buried his face in Sangyeon's chest. Sangyeon grinned as he began running his hands through Haknyeon's soft locks.

**Author's Note:**

> rise sanghak nation


End file.
